The present invention relates to an agent with an antidepressant activity containing 2-amino-4,5,6,7-tetrahydro-6-propylamino-benzothiazole or the (+) or (xe2x88x92)enantiomer thereof, the pharmacologically acceptable acid addition salts thereof and a conventional antidepressant.
Pramipexole-2-amino-6-n-propylamino4,5,6,7-tetrahydrobenzo-thiazole-dihydrochloridexe2x80x94is a dopamine-D3/D2 agonist, the synthesis of which is described in European Patent 186 087. Pramipexole is known primarily for treating schizophrenia and particularly for the treatment of Parkinson""s disease. German Patent Application DE 38 43 227 discloses that pramipexole lowers the prolactin serum level, and it is also known from German Patent Application DE 39 33 738 to use pramipexole to lower high TSH levels. Its transdermal administration is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,842, and WO Patent Application PCT/EP93/03389 describes the use of pramipexole as an antidepressant.
Details of the preparation of the title compound can be found in EPO/86 087A1, and reference is hereby made specifically to the literature cited therein.